Jejak si Trickster
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [EDIT] Demi kucing hitam yang dia ajak berantem tadi, sepertinya Niou mulai merasa ada yang gak beres dengan hari ini. Yanagi gak bisa buka matanya lagi, katanya? "YAGYUUU! SURUH SOBAT-SOBAT LU BUAT BALIKIN HARGA DIRI GUEEEEEEEEE!" (OOC, semi-AU, OC, semi-bashing chara, hancur. RnR?)


.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejak si Trickster<strong>

Copyright © Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

All the characters belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Except the OC.

**WARNING** I : OOC abis, AU, OC. Terjadi kenistaan di mana-mana. No EYD (lagi males pakai bahasa Indonesia yang baik sih /dihajar). Typos. Ajaib. Hancur. Bahasa gue-elo. Cenderung _bashing_-_chara_, karena NIOU DIKEROYOK SECARA BERUNTUN! DLDR!

**WARNING** II : Di sini ada OC yang punya nama Kotetsu. Dia itu saya bikin jadi adeknya Niou. Karena saya (belum) tau apakah sebenarnya Niou itu aslinya punya adek atau gak. Penampakannya (?) sebelas-dua belas sama Niou, cuman rambutnya itu—yang sama panjang kaya' kakaknya—berwarna coklat dan diikat tinggi.

Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Dan saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. (malah sepertinya saya yang harus membayar royalti ke Konomi-_sensei_ atas terlecehkannya salah satu karakter miliknya ini)

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Terdapat seorang cowok berdiri tidak sabaran di pinggir jalan. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain berdiri. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan sekeliling dengan waspada, seolah-olah takut akan terjadi kerusuhan besar-besaran yang menuntut turunnya harga gas elpiji. Terkadang ia mendecih, merutuki siapapun yang sedang ia tunggu begitu lama ini.<p>

Cowok berambut silver itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah sang Trickster kece dari Rikkaidai bernama Niou Masaharu. Sekarang cowok ini lagi pakai kaos oblong yang sewarna dengan rambut silvernya. Di luarnya dia pakai jaket hitam yang ada bordiran gambar bintang di punggungnya, trus celana jeans hitam yang juga dia pakai keliatan keren banget buat dia.

Dia sudah ada di sini dari 2 jam yang lalu. Tampaknya ia nggak kepikiran buat mampir ke tempat persinggahan terdekat semacam cafe atau mungkin taman. Karena pada dasarnya, si ketua feminism alias Yukimura Seiichi menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiri di pinggir jalan apapun yang terjadi.

Sekarang, dia punya banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

Pertanyaan pertama : Kenapa si Yuki ini lama sekali? Sudah 2 jam ini! Setidaknya satu di antara mereka—Yukimura mengajak anggota reguler lainnya, katanya—seharusnya sudah hadir menemaninya di tempat ini.

Pertanyaan kedua : Kenapa hanya ada dia di sini? Maksudnya, hanya ada dia anggota reguler yang sudah di sini? Apakah itu berarti Niou adalah orang pertama yang Yukimura hubungi untuk hadir dalam sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dengan jelas itu?

Pertanyaan ketiga : Kenapa mendadak Yukimura menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di sini? Kenapa tidak di rumah seseorang saja? Di sekolah juga boleh. Daripada berpanas-panas di tempat gaje begini.

Pertanyaan keempat : Kenapa masih belum ada yang datang? Menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti ini, membuat waktunya terbuang dengan percuma. Padahal tadi dia sudah siap-siap mengacungkan pisau daging untuk menebas manusia... maaf, membelah semangka untuk ia santap dingin-dingin karena hari ini hari Minggu. Dan semua itu menjadi gagal lantaran sebuah panggilan tumben-tumbenan dari Yukimura.

_"Niou-kun, apa kau hari ini sibuk? Ehm, kuanggap enggak aja ya. Begini, nanti jam 12 siang, bisa tidak kau ke jalan xxx? Aku ada perlu denganmu—dan anggota tenis lainnya—sebentar. Oke? Cup cup, baibai!"_

Dan telepon diputus begitu saja dengan seenaknya tanpa membiarkan dia merespon setidaknya satu huruf. Entah kemana melompatnya sopan-santun yang biasanya dimiliki oleh cowok berambut biru malam itu. Sedangkan Niou hanya geleng-geleng kepala sok sabar. Mau nolak gak datang, ntar disangka gak _loyal_ lagi.

"Kalo lu Marui, gue gak bakal eneg-eneg amat dengernya."

Pertanyaan kelima sekaligus terakhir : Kenapa Yukimura menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di perempatan Taman Lawang? Oke oke, dia tahu, Yukimura itu memiliki wajah yang terlalu cantik dan suara terlalu lembut untuk ukuran anak cowok pada umumnya. Tapi 'kan gak mesti di sini juga kali!

Niou mulai curiga kalau Yukimura sering ke tempat ini. Salahkan kenapa Niou tidak sadar dengan keganjilan pada nama jalan yang Yukimura sebut saat itu. Kalau tahu, bisa saja dia protes sebelum akhirnya melesat ke daerah kekuasaan para buaya kelaparan.

Baiklah, sepertinya Yukimura—dan dia—tidak tahu kalau ada tempat ketemuan yang lebih kece dan bermutu daripada tempat ini—tempat yang biasanya terkenal dengan makhluk-makhluk jejadiannya. Tempat yang _so_ _dangerous_ bagi yang merasa berwajah tamvan dan bertubuh indah.

Dan dia makin gedek aja ketika melihat ada beberapa penghuni asli daerah ini mulai terlihat sejauh matanya memandang—dan menyadari kehadirannya.

Ya, Niou sadar, bahwa dia adalah termasuk salah satu anak Adam yang dikaruniai wajah yang tamvan dan mempesona wanita—dan laki-laki?—manapun yang melihatnya. Dia juga sadar bahwa auranya itu dapat memikat siapapun yang sudah terjerat dalam tatapan matanya.

... tapi kalau banci sih, lain lagi ceritanya.

"_Buset dahh! Ini si ketua sama _fellowship_-nya pada kemana kali! Gue udah mulai jamuran disini pula!"_ Niou misuh-misuh di dalam hati. Entah mungkin karena pengaruh lingkungan atau apa, saat ini ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang jenius yang mampu mengelabuhi lawannya dengan trik-trik sulapnya. Eh, bukan trik sulap maksudnya.

Tapi ini 'kan di jalan raya. Bukan di lapangan tenis. Jelas dari kondisi tempatnya saja sudah tidak memungkinkan. Hm, mungkin kapan-kapan dia bisa meminjam aura menyeramkan milik si _fukubuchou_ sadis alias Sanada Genichirou untuk ia pergunakan di saat seperti ini.

Digodain banci.

Perlu dicatat—Niou lumayan alergi didekati banci.

"Iiiich! Yeeiyy manis bangetz sichh! Cucook dech!"

Niou segera menghindar ketika ada sebuah tangan yang sedikit-banyaknya mirip dengan tangan miliknya—menandakan bahwa si pemilik tangan juga ber_gender_ sama dengannya—hendak menggapainya dan Niou yang masih merasa waras pun berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin.

Namun sayang, ada makhluk lain yang menunggu di belakangnya. Dan sialnya lagi, kali ini dia lengah akibat rasa eneg yang semakin meningkat, menyebabkan lengan indahnya dipeluk oleh makhluk tersebut.

_Oh_. _My_. _God_. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika seorang Niou Masaharu yang maha ketje dipeluk dan digodain oleh segerombolan banci?

"_Jiaaah! Ini apa pula!"_ Niou berusaha putar-otak supaya ini orang-orang gak jelas pada lepas darinya. Dia mulai merasa kegerahannya mulai membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Wajah yang dari tadi berusaha keras ia pertahankan supaya tetap terlihat _stay_ _cool_ dan macho, kini sudah luntur dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi panik yang ketahuan banget ditahan-tahan. Namanya juga jaga imej.

Dia terlalu panik bahkan untuk sekedar mengusir mereka semua dari hadapannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Niou dapat ide yang super cemerlang. Lebih cemerlang daripada piring yang sehabis dicuci pakai sabun Sandlight.

"AAAH!" Niou pura-pura kaget dengan mata melotot, kemudian menunjuk suatu tempat yang lagi rame banget. Entah sebenarnya ada apa di sana. "ADA DAVID BECKHAM TERJUN BEBAS GAK PAKE BAJU!"

"MANAAA?"

"Duh, eike musti _make_-_up_ dulu nich!"

"Pinjam sisir, cyiin!"

Otomatis Niou akhirnya terlepas dari tali jerat nista yang sedari awal mulai menggantung lehernya. Banci-banci tadi membubarkan diri dan menghampiri tempat yang Niou maksud. Niou menghela napas selega mungkin.

Merasa kejeniusannya mulai berfungsi kembali dengan baik, maka Niou memutuskan untuk kabur tanpa mempedulikan kecaman Yukimura untuk bertahan di sana. Plis, memangnya cowok mana sih yang ikhlas dunia akhirat, membiarkan tubuhnya digrepe-grepe dengan seenak jidat oleh para hermafrodit kelaparan itu?

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Niou yang sudah sempurna kembali jenius lagi, kini telah duduk di kursi taman. Di mana kebanyakan di antara orang yang berseliweran adalah anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Tampangnya kusut abis, kaya' rambut yang baru aja disiram dengan air penuh kaporit. Lengket dan kusut.<p>

Tampak jelas sekali bahwa kepribadian Niou yang lain telah muncul—emosional dan gampang sewot. Mengomeli apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan biasanya saat begini, kewarasannya hanya akan dipertanyakan kembali.

Bahkan makhluk tidak berdosa semacam kucing liar pun ikut terkena imbasnya. Sebenarnya gak sepenuhnya tidak berdosa sih, soalnya mula-mula si kucing juga yang mulai cari masalah—dengan menatap Niou seolah-olah cowok itu adalah makhluk paling hina sejagad raya setelah keperawanan, err, keperjakaannya nyaris direnggut.

Sebenarnya Niou sendiri gak yakin dia masih perjaka atau gak sih.

"HEH! APAAN ELO LIAT-LIAT GUE?! NGAJAK BERANTEM?!" Lagi-lagi Niou memelototkan matanya, menatap beringas pada si kucing hitam. Saking gilanya, Niou merasa mengomeli kucing jauh lebih baik dan lebih memuaskan, daripada mengomeli tukang sapu yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan tuh-cowok-habis-diputusin-pacarnya-ya-?.

Soalnya wajah Niou lebih terlihat seperti gelandangan yang baru saja tertimpa tangga berkali-kali sih—diputusin pacar, kena PHK dan gaji gak dibayar selama 5 bulan, rumah warisan orangtua disita bank gara-gara hutang dan membuatnya tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Baju kusut, muka kusut, tertekuk dalam, cemberut, mukanya jelek abis deh pokoknya...

Baik, baik. Saya bukannya mendoakan. Berhenti menatap saya dengan tatapan kejam begitu, Niou-kun.

"MEONG!" Kucing itu tak terima dengan perlakuan Niou terhadapnya, dan mulai menegakkan bulu hitam pada tubuhnya. Pertanda bahwa ia menerima tantangan Niou.

Seraya balik tersenyum mengejek, Niou bangkit dari kursinya dan berjongkok untuk meladeni kucing itu. "Heh! Jadi kucing, gak usah sok deh lo!"

"MEONG!"

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka hanya masang tampang swt.

"Ih, kasian banget ya? Cakep-cakep gitu, malah sinting."

"Dia lagi nostalgia kali, pernah berantem sama kucing tapi malah dia yang kalah."

"Elo mau taruhan gak? Megang siapa?"

"Sudah jelas si cowok stress itu lah! Secara dia itu manusia dan unggul dari si kucing!"

"Hmm... kalo gue sih, megang si kucing. Soalnya gue gak yakin kalo tuh cowok yang menang. Dia 'kan udah ubanan, secara udah tua! Penampilannya aja yang sok awet muda gitu!"

"Eh, Kotetsu! Bukannya dia abang elo?" tanya seorang anak sekitaran kelas 6 SD, pada anak lainnya yang ada disampingnya. Tangannya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Niou yang mulai seru berantemnya dengan si kucing.

Kotetsu melihat arah yang ditunjuk temannya itu, kemudian langsung menggeleng cepat dan menandas tegas. "Hah? Enggak kok! Gue gak kenal sama orang gak waras gitu! Dia bukan abang gue! Mungkin cuma kebetulan mirip aja!"

"Iya kali ya?"

"Huh! Udahlah! Yuk, kita pergi!" Anak berambut hitam itu kemudian menarik temannya untuk segera menjauh dari TKP. Bisa gaswat kalau itu beneran abangnya.

Perkelahian Niou vs kucing hitam pun semakin panas. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang di sana, gak ada yang mau melerai. Karena mereka merasa gak ada gunanya—apalagi tampang Niou saat itu udah serem banget—dan mereka malah mengabadikan momen itu lewat ponsel dan kamera mereka. Jarang-jarang 'kan, ada orang gila dilepas gitu aja di tempat umum?

"Rasakan ini! TENDANGAN MEMATIKAN!" Baiklah, sepertinya Niou teringat dengan anime sepak bola yang ditonton adeknya tadi pagi. Dia pun melesakkan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah pada kucing itu. Namun sayang, kucing hitam itu sudah lebih dahulu memprediksi dan melompat pada saat kaki panjang milik Niou melewatinya, membuat Niou membelalakkan matanya namun tidak sempat menghentikan gerakannya, daaaaannnn... GOOOOOOOOOLLLL!

BRAAAKKK!

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Dan disambut oleh riuhnya tepuk tangan para penonton—yang prihatin dan miris melihat kaki Niou malah nendang pot bunga berbahan besi (?) yang hanya bergeser 1 cm akibat peristiwa barusan.

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Sekarang Niou ada di pinggir jalan lagi. Kali ini dirinya sudah mulai tenang dan kembali ke karakter sebelumnya setelah kejadian malu-maluin tadi. Apalagi ternyata si kucing yang menang. Membuat luka bekas cakaran di sekujur tubuhnya makin berdenyut aja kalo dia ingat. Duh, mau ditaruh di mana tampang <em>petenshi<em>-nya?

Omong-omong kakinya, itu kaki masih sakit banget. Cuma karena lagi-lagi jaga imej, Niou menolak tawaran para penonton tadi untuk dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, mengingat betapa dahsyatnya tendangannya tadi.

"Kurang aseeemmm..." Niou berdecih lagi. Dia merogoh ponsel mini Vinera-nya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang.

Yang pertama, si Yagyuu.

_Tut tut tut_

"Oi, Brengsek! Lu di mana?"

"_Duh, Niou-_kun_. Bisa tidak kau tak memulai telepon dengan kata-kata seperti itu?"_ Suara _gentle_ milik Yagyuu pun terdengar dari seberang.

"Bodo' amat! Lo ada disuruh _buchou_ kumpul-kumpul gak?!"

"_Hm... ada sih..."_ Kalimat itu terdengar sedikit mengambang. _"Anak-anak yang lain juga datang kok."_

"Trus, elo sekarang ada di mana?

"_Aku sedang ada di suatu tempat."_

"Di mana sih? Perasaan rumah lu deket aja dari sini! Dua jam gue nungguin di sini sampai tetanusan (?), tahu!"

"_Oh iya?"_

"Ya."

"_..."_

"..."

"_..."_

"..."

"_..."_

"Lu kenapa diem sih? Elo jadi ke sini 'kan?"

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara ajaib nan misterius yang Niou dengar sebagai jawabannya.

"WOI DEK! SAYURNYA JADI DIBELI GAAAKK?!"

Suara itu membuat Niou terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Dia heran, kenapa mendadak suara pelan Yagyuu berubah menjadi suara ala Mas-Mas jualan minyak sih? Itu lho, yang sering lewat di depan rumah _author_ sambil berteriak dengan suara cempreng, "MINYAK MI...!"

(Dan biasanya kata "MINYAK MI...!" itu akan disahuti oleh kalimat "TIDAK PI...!" oleh si penghuni rumah. Oke, gak penting.)

Dan sekali lagi, telepon ditutup seenaknya. Niou yang udah habis kesabaran cuma menarik uratnya dan bermain lompat tali dengan itu. Rasa sakit di kakinya tadi mendadak lenyap ditelan kekesalannya.

Oke, ngaco. Dia cuma lagi stress aja kok. Sejak kapan anak-anak Rikkai jadi pada gaje dan bego semua gini? Dan oh iya, Niou berhasil memecahkan rekor dengan melompati tali sebanyak 100 kali hanya dalam waktu semenit lho... ah, baik, baik. Kembali ke cerita.

Sungguh, tiga ribu perak miliknya terbuang dengan percuma, gara-gara sebuah telepon sia-sia yang diakhiri dengan suara jin entah darimana itu.

"Hancur bener, gue punya temen!" Niou ngurut dahinya, mulai pusing mikirin. Akhirnya dia memilih alternatif lain dengan SMS agar temen-temennya yang laknat itu cepet tobat dan segera datang menjemputnya (?).

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Coy! Tega lo gue disuruh nungguin sendirian 2,5 jam di taman lawang! Gue pulang! Terserah deh kalo mau datengin gue! Pokoknya gue pulang! Titik!<strong>

**Sent to : Permen Buntal, Aborigin Nyasar, Harddisk Berjalan, Grim Reaper versi Rikkai, Buchou** (nama kontak yang sedikit dipaksakan)**, Gentleman Kelewat Serius, Iblis Sok Inosen**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Ternyata Niou ngambek gara-gara merasa harga dirinya hancur lebur akibat kejadian-kejadian barusan. Walhasil, dia sembarangan aja nyeplos ke teman-temannya dengan indahnya. Dan Niou emang gak nyebut, tapi dia seakan-akan ngomong pokoknya-elo-pada-mesti-ke-rumah-gue-SEKARANG-kalo-gak-mau-gue-pites.<p>

Dan omong-omong, tuh nama kontak atau judul lagu gagal debut sih? Nama semua rekannya gak ada yang bener di ponsel Niou. Dimulai dari Marui, Jackal, Yanagi, Sanada, Yukimura, Yagyuu, dan diakhiri dengan Akaya.

Niou memeriksa lagi SMS-SMS yang dia kirim barusan. Hanya beberapa saja yang terkirim. SMS ke Yukimura dan Sanada gak terkirim. Itu berarti ponselnya lagi dimatiin. Hm, Niou curiga. Kok pada kompakan ponselnya gak aktif? Padahal Yukimura sendiri yang ngajak ketemuan. Ah, kaya'nya ponsel Yanagi juga gak aktif deh.

Dia kemudian mendengus keras-keras dan berlalu pergi. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Kakinya menjejak keras-keras di atas permukaan jalan, sampai-sampai jalanan yang baru aja di semen jebol lagi. "Woy, Mas! Kakinya biasa aja dong!"

Dan Niou cuek beibeh.

Baru saja dia sampai di halte, sebuah bus datang mendekatinya. Cowok yang rambutnya diikat dikit dibelakang kepalanya itu pun gak jadi duduk, dan langsung berjalan menghampiri bus itu. Dia naik bus dengan jurusan "rumah" dengan membayar tiket seharga lima ribu perak. Untung supirnya lagi baik, walhasil dia dapat diskon tujuh puluh persen.

"Makasih, Bang."

"Sama-sama, Ganteng."

GLEK!

Banci lagii, banci lagiiii... Kaya'nya dia jodoh banget ya? Padahal penampilan supirnya sebangsa sama David Beckham tapi kenapa aksen ngomongnya melambai! Baiklah, sepertinya Niou mulai merasa menyesal karena sudah memakai nama David Beckham sebagai pengalih perhatiannya di tempat hina-dina tadi.

Akhirnya Niou berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Dia duduk di kursi kosong terdekat, kemudian memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang sikutnya nyentuh lutut. Mata silvernya menatap kosong. Dia mikirin sesuatu, mukanya serius kaya' lagi baca majalah favoritnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Vinera seharga dua ratus ribu miliknya tidak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berdering. Dia meriksa sekali lagi, kali aja gak sengaja dibikin _mode_ _silent_. Tapi ternyata enggak kok! Jadi, kenapa belum ada satupun makhluk-makhluk itu yang membalas?

"_La la la... aku sayang sekali... DORAE~MON..."_

Suara itu berdering amat nyaring. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sarkastis yang dilontarkan oleh para penumpang bus, Niou dengan segera menyisiri rambutnya yang emang udah dasarnya gak bisa rapi, nyemprotin parfum ke mulutnya, dan merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut akibat insiden kucing tadi, lalu ia pun membuka pesan yang—

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : 4deQ <strong>(sejak kapan Niou alay?)

**Bang, ntar pulang beliin telur 10, gula sama tepung sekilo ya! Persediaan habis tuh! Disuruh Mama!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>—nyesekin itu.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Kakak Gila<strong> (kaya'nya gara-gara kejadian kucing tadi, Kotetsu terpaksa mengganti nama sang kakak menjadi begitu)

**Kenapa pula musti gue yang beli? Elo 'kan ada dan jelas-jelas lagi free. Elo aja gih!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : 4deQ<strong>

**Ogah! 'Kan yang disuruh itu abang, bukan gue!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Duh, semoga aja SMS berikutnya gak bikin dia kurapan di punggung. Dengan—akhirnya—terkirimnya SMS yang pertama kali dia kirim tadi ke Sanada, setidaknya itu bisa jadi pelipur lara baginya yang pusing mikirin ketujuh orang stress itu.<p>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Niou terpaksa turun dari bus bersupir banci yang ia tumpangi tadi, demi membeli pesanan yang kata adeknya dari Mamanya itu. Dia gak berniat mau naik bus lagi, karena rumahnya dari sini udah deket banget. Lagipula dia trauma naik bus untuk saat ini, kali aja ntar malah kedapetan supir banci lagi.<p>

Dia melirik-lirik ke sekelilingnya, mencari warung terdekat yang menjual telur, gula dan tepung. Dia malas pergi jauh-jauh, selain karena penampilannya udah kusut banget—otomatis hal itu akan menurunkan pamornya sebagai petenis terkece dari Rikkai, meskipun sebenarnya hanya dia yang sedikit berlebihan—dia juga lagi _bad_-_mood_ gara-gara ulah kekawanannya itu.

Niou yang akhirnya mendapatkan tempat tujuan yang dimaksud pun, segera mendatanginya. Wajahnya penuh dengan seringai khasnya ketika lagi main tenis. Penjualnya kebetulan cewek, MASIH MUDA PULA!

Trus apa hubungannya?

"Mbaakk..." Niou mulai manggil-manggil si penjual dengan nada sok merasa ganteng.

Si Mbak entah gak ngeh atau sengaja pura-pura gak tahu. Dia masih sibuk mengusir rasa panas dengan kipas dari ayaman bambunya.

"Mbaakk... ihh, Mbak cantik banget deh..." Ealah, Niou mulai melancarkan jurus dan senyum mautnya. Kaya'nya berhasil sih. Tuh. Si Penjual pun akhirnya menoleh ke Niou, tapi dengan muka judes.

"Mas, bilang aja mau ngutang pulsa lagi."

"Hehee... kok tau?"

Niou emang sering nangkring di sini. Warung yang menjual sembako merangkap pulsa ponsel. Apalagi kalo pulsanya udah mau habis. Makanya Mbak penjualnya aja sampai hapal. Dan maka dari itulah, Niou disini juga karena pengen ngutang—kalo bisa sih, minta—pulsa sama si Mbak-Mbak.

"Boleh 'kan, Mbaaakk...?"

"Enggak."

"Kenapaaa? Sekali ini ajaaa..."

"Rasanya kemarin-kemarin kamu juga bilang gitu, 'kan?

"Ayolaahh... ini mendesak dan genting banget."

"Trus apa urusannya sama saya?"

Di luarnya keliatan senyum sih, tapi sebenarnya Niou gondok di dalam hati. _"Ck, gak boleh pas gini pulaa..."_

"Hmm... yaudah deh." Niou pura-pura nyerah, walaupun dia masih berharap bakal dihutangin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kalo Mas sudah nyerah, kok masih disini?" Tampaknya si Mbak malah makin gerah dengan kehadiran Niou di sampingnya.

"Err... tadi mau ngapain ya?" Niou garuk-garuk kepala, canggung karena tiba-tiba dia amnesia ringan. "Ngg... kaya'nya gak ada lagi deh."

Kemudian Niou pun berlalu dengan rasa bingung memenuhi benaknya.

"Tadi gue mau ngapain ya?" Cowok itu heran sendiri. Dia nunjuk dagunya—kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan tatkala sedang berpikir keras. Alisnya tertekuk dalam. "Rasanya gue kesana bukan sekedar mau ngutang pulsa deh."

"..."

"Oh iya! Gue 'kan mau..." Tiba-tiba kalimatnya terputus lagi. "Engg... kaya'nya bukan."

"..."

"..."

"AH! YA!" Niou berteriak dramatis, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, menatapnya dengan heran. "GUE 'KAN MAU BELI TELOR, GULA SAMA TEPUNG! DUH! GUE INI GIMANA SIH?!"

Niou pun langsung berputar dan kembali ke warung tadi. Ya ampun, Niou, rambut yang ubanan itu kah, yang telah membuatmu jadi mudah amnesia seperti itu?

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Dia berjalan mengarungi (?) jalan menuju rumahnya dengan menenteng dua kantong plastik hitam yang ia bawa dengan tangan kanan, dan satu kantong berisi telur ia pegang ditangan kiri. Dia jalan dengan tampang hancur abis.<p>

Masalah pulsa itu, Niou terpaksa mengeluarkan duit lagi buat beli pulsa. Jaga-jaga siapa tau anak-anak Rikkai itu ngebales SMS-nya lagi.

Saat dia lagi merutuk itu lah, Vinera-nya mendapat SMS.

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Iblis Sok Inosen<strong>

**Niou-senpai! Aku udah nyampek di Taman Lawang nih! Senpai dimana?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ajigile...

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Iblis Sok Inosen<strong>

**Senpai! Kenapa baru aja SMS pas aku udah nyampek sih! HUWEEEEEE!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Niou swt. Rasanya dia udah SMS dari jaman lampu baru ditemuin deh. Tel***sel emang dafuq nih!

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Senpai cakep<strong> (nama kontak Niou di ponsel Akaya)

**Bacot! Udah, terserah deh, kalo elo mau sekalian nangkring disana, **_**wakame**_**! GUE KAGAK PEDULI!**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Niou galau dan masuk rumah tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan maupun kiri. Ketika di jalan, dia dihadang sama Kotetsu. Tanpa babibu dia langsung ngelempar kantongan tadi ke adiknya itu. Dan tentu saja tidak dengan kantongan telur yang ia berikan dengan perlahan namun kasar (?). Secara 'kan bisa pecah kalo diperlakuin seenaknya!<p>

"Nih, pesenan elo!" ucap Niou judes. Kemudian melengos dan berjalan menjauhi Kotetsu.

"Ih, jutek amat sih!" Kotetsu hanya merespon heran. Kakaknya yang biasanya _happy_-_go_-_lucky_, sekarang malah kelihatan kaya' ibu-ibu yang kehabisan duit belanja di tanggal tua.

Niou gak peduli. Dia langsung pergi ke kamar karena gak mau diganggu-ganggu.

"Hah... capeknya..." Dia mengeluh, membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian dia menopang dirinya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya mengipas lehernya. "Panas banget hari ini, gila!"

Karena cuaca yang lagi panas banget—dan semua alat pendingin yang ada sama sekali tak berfungsi—maka Niou tanpa sadar membuka jaketnya dan mengipasi dirinya dengan mengibaskan bajunya sendiri.

(Oh iya, _author_ lupa bilang kalo kaos oblong Niou itu tanpa lengan.)

"Kalo gue pikir-pikir..." Niou kembali berpikir keras. Ia berbaring dan memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Seharusnya bulan Januari gini masih hujan. Tapi kok hari ini malah panas banget ya? Jangan-jangan _Author_-nya yang lagi bego nih!"

Terimalah, itu adalah sebuah ketetapan yang wajib kau terima, Niou. Protes? Yaudah, suka-suka saya dong!

Tiba-tiba aja ponsel miliknya kembali berdering. Niou ngeh dan membuka ponselnya itu tanpa berhenti berkipas.

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Aborigin Nyasar<strong>

**Woi! Gue batal ngikut. Cuaca lagi panas banget. Dan gue juga lagi males keluar rumah.**

**Regards,**

**Jackal Bukan Aborigin**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Niou sempat ngerutin dahinya. Sejak kapan Jackal tahu kalo Niou namain dia "Aborigin Nyasar"? Lagian, darimana juga Niou tahu-tahu namain tuh anak Aborigin? 'Kan Jackal itu Brazil, bukan Australia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Racun Dunia<strong> (entah mengapa Jackal menamai Niou begitu di ponselnya)

**Sialan elo! Kenapa gak dari tadi SMS gue! Tau gitu gue gak usah capek-capek nungguin di taman lawang!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Aborigin Nyasar<strong>

**Oh iya, gue lupa. Hitung-hitung sekalian cuci mata di taman lawang deh! :D**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nih negro santai banget ya, ngomongnya? Niou pun galau kembali, mengapresiasi kehebatan anak-anak tenis Rikkai masa kini. Sekarang dia tinggal menunggu empat orang lainnya yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Buchou<strong>

**Woy, somplak! Jngan SMS bokap gua! Kan sdh gue bilang klo GUE GAK PUNYA HAPE!**

**-Sanada-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Niou lagi-lagi ngerutin dahi. Awalnya dia kira si Yukimura ini lagi kesetanan sampai-sampai aja ngomong kaya' gitu! Tapi ternyata si Sanada toh! Gak heran sih. Dan... dia dikatain somplak sama si calon Grim Reaper sejati? Sungguh dia tak terima!

(Omong-omong, kenapa Sanada bisa lagi bareng Yukimura ya?)

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Niou-kun<strong> (nama kontak Niou di ponsel Yukimura)

**Fukubuchou terhormat, Anda tahu, bukan? Apa fungsi dari duit? Ya, duit itu buat membeli kebutuhan, baik itu primer, sekunder, dan... apalah itu. Pokoknya sejenis itulah! Nah, sekarang saya mau ngingetin kalo DUIT TUH DIPAKE BUAT BELI VINERA! **—sempet-sempetnya promosi— **BUKANNYA DI HAMBUR-HAMBURIN BUAT NGE-DATE SAMA BUCHOU MULU!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oh, ini entah Niou lagi khilaf atau emang sengaja mau bikin Sanada naik darah sih?

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Buchou<strong>

**Vinera aja bangga lo! Lagian, knp malah elo yg heboh nyuruh anak2 ke rmah elo sih? Secara wakilnya 'kan gue!**

**Dan, gue gak usah diajarin, gue sdh tau fungsi duit itu apa!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Niou-kun<strong>

**Trus kenapaa?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Buchou<strong>

**Ck, yaudah! Gue OTW neh... Dan inget! Jngan SMS bokap gue! Ntar gue ketauan lagi kabur dari rumah!**

**PS : Siap2 buat nrima konsenkuensi dari ucapan lo barusan itu ntar, Niou Masaharu**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ck!" Niou mendecih kesal. Gara-gara salah ngomong aja, jadinya malah gini. "Mana nih, si Bakaya, Buntal, Yagyuu belum pada nyampe-nyampe pula! Cih, somplak." Dia banting badan lagi di tempat tidur. Dan tanpa sadar menuruti trademark Sanada yang terbaru itu.

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Permen Buntal<strong>

**Om, gue udah ada di depan pintu rumah lu nih! Bukain kek! **

* * *

><p>.<p>

Niou langsung sigap menghampiri jendela kamarnya, di mana ia bisa melihat siapapun yang ada di depan pintu depan. Wajahnya sudah berseri-seri menyambut kedatangan sahabat karibnya setelah Yagyuu itu.

"Buntaaa...!" Namun ternyata...

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Petenshi Gadungan<strong> (nama kontak Niou di ponsel Marui)

**Monyeett! Brengsek lo! Dua rius nih, gua! CEPETAAAAAN!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Niou dikibulin. Marui gak ngebales. Disisi lain, dia justru lagi ketawa ngakak sambil makan popcorn-nya. Dia diam-diam lagi taruhan sama Jackal, kira-kira apa kata yang Niou pakai untuk mengawali SMS-nya. Dan ternyata Marui-lah yang benar—dengan memegang jawaban "monyet". Sedangkan praduga Jackal—yang memegang jawaban "buntal"—pun meleset.

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Buchou<strong>

**Saa, Niou-kun, pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf atas nama Sanada. Tadi dia jadi kasar gitu soalnya cuaca lagi panas banget. Jadi, maklumin aja ya?**

**Oh iya, masalah janji itu, maaf! Aku baru ingat! Soalnya tadi Sanada tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dengan muka serem! Aku kaget, trus dia bilang dia sempat di gaplok sama bapaknya gara-gara SMSmu!**

**Hahaha, maaf banget ya!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Niou syok, dan menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas lantai. Untung aja ponselnya itu termasuk awet, jadi masih utuh meski terbanting. Dan mumpung gak ada yang liat, Niou pun menggelinding di atas lantai kamar layaknya orang pesakitan. "Mamaaa! Mamaaa!"

Hancur udah imejmu, Nak.

.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Niou-kun<strong>

**Buchou jahaaaaaaaat! DXX**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hati kecil Niou pun meledak, hancur hingga tak berbekas lagi.

Tok tok tok

Niou akhirnya nyanyi dangdut, galau dan stress akut. "Kuhamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan. Gara-gara pacaran tidurnya berduaannn..."

Oi, oi. Salah lagu, lo!

TOK TOK TOK

Miriss... dia ngelanjutin aktifitas gilanya kembali, yaitu menggelinting di lantai.

TOK TOK TOK CREK CREK CREK CREK!

Niou langsung ngejeglak setelah mendengar suara ajaib itu dari luar kamarnya.

"Oi, buka pintunyaaa!" Suara Kotetsu terdengar dari seberang pintu. Sedangkan Niou hanya mendengus dan cepat-cepat bangkit dari kenistaannya.

"Apaan?" Niou masih terbawa jutek. Dan Kotetsu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, kelihatan lagi seneng banget. Dia maju dan ngebiarin pintu setengah tertutup.

"Geng bandit abang noh, ngerusuh di ruang tamu. Kaset DVD koleksi lo pada pecah semua." Mata Niou melotot, bibirnya maju dan membentuk huruf O persis seperti ikan mas megap-megap.

"AAAPPAAAAHHH?!"

"ANJRIT!" Kotetsu spontan teriak. Dia kaget, tiba-tiba kakaknya itu menggila dan mengamuk bagaikan sapi gila. Cowok berambut coklat itu melompat ke belakang selagi Niou berteriak-teriak.

"Aduh! Koleksi Anime, Lagu Rock, Video Ecchi gue semua ada di sanaaaa!" Niou berteriak histeris dengan dramatis. Dia lalu mendekati Kotetsu yang masih berdiri syok. Dan tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun, dia menggeser Kotetsu seenaknya ke belakang pintu—karena pada dasarnya tuh bocah ngalangin pintunya—dan menarik pintu hingga menimbulkan suara debam yang lumayan keras.

"WOI! KAKAK BRENGSEK!" Kotetsu menjerit keras karena dia kejepit pintu gara-gara si Niou. Tapi si _petenshi_ itu cuek dan lebih mementingkan nyawa-nyawa kepingan CD kesayangannya daripada adeknya sendiri.

"BAAAANG! TANGGUNG JAWAB JIDAT GUAAA!"

"BODO'!"

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Niou masih berusaha keras mencari orang-orang yang Kotetsu maksud tadi, tentunya setelah menyelamatkan kepingan CD-nya yang masih tertolong. Namun setelah mengitari segala penjuru, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Cuma ada ayahnya yang lagi duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan ibunya mungkin lagi keluar rumah.<p>

"Pada kemana kali! Perasaan rumah gue gak sebesar Istana Merdeka deh!" Sejak kapan Niou kenal dengan Istana Merdeka?

"Nyari siapa kau, Masaharu?"

Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menyahuti gumaman gajenya. Dia lagi asik membaca koran, biar terkesan layaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya. Namun sayang, jika kita teliti baik-baik, sepertinya ayahnya itu buta huruf. Pasalnya dia gak nyadar kalo korannya kebalik. Dan tanpa menyadarinya, dia sok bolak-balikin halamannya doang.

Niou membalikkan badannya dan mendapati ayahnya itu lagi duduk di sofa. Ngeliatin dia dari balik koran dan bertanya dengan seram. Dan karena semua itu, Niou mendadak jadi gugup.

Ah, demi semua majalah bokep yang Niou punya...

"Anu... Masaharu..."

"_Anu_-mu kenapa?"

Niou _headbang_ ke tembok terdekat. Kenapa mendadak urusannya malah jadi ke sana sih?! Gak nyambung gitu! Niou pun berusaha untuk bersabar dan mencoba menghadapi ayahnya itu.

"Liat temen-temen Masaharu gak? Kotetsu bilang mereka ada di ruang tamu."

Niou tersentak kaget. Koran ayahnya terlempar ke sembarang tempat, dan disusul dengan berdirinya sang ayah. Posenya kaya' seorang raja yang murka karena putri kesayangannya telah dihamili oleh kucing peliharaannya. Oh, Gusti, apakah tak ada perumpamaan yang lebih bagus selain itu!

Berbanding terbalik dengan perumpamaan nista tadi, ayahnya malah menatap Niou dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Temanmu? Orang dari tadi nggak ada siapa-siapa..." Beliau berlalu keluar rumah. Sedangkan Niou?

Dia sedang merencanakan adegan penyiksaan apa yang tepat untuk ia lakukan terhadap adik sialannya tersebut.

"Hmm, mungkin kalo –piiiiiip–nya ditempelin setrika panas bakal bagus..." Niou manggut-manggut, lalu nyengir ala psikopat. "Ah, gak! Sekalian aja gue bunuh tuh anak!"

Jangan, Niou. Kalau kamu masuk penjara trus dihukum mati, lantas kemana saya harus bersandar?

"Persetan!"

DING DONG!

Bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan harapan terakhirnya, Niou segera berlari menuju pintu tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh—ia berterimakasih pada Sanada yang selalu memberikan latihan—hukuman—spektakuler yang mampu membuat kecepatan larinya berada di atas rata-rata.

Meskipun ia harus 1 kali terpeleset kulit pisang, 5 kali kepentok meja, 3 kali nabrak dinding, dan 1 kali nabrak pintu karena terpeleset lantai basah. Setelah perjuangan yang berat dengan berlinang air mata—dan juga setelah Niou mulai merasa bingung, apakah ini adegan membuka pintu atau adegan perang—akhirnya ia berhasil meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Mari kita beri _applause_ kepada Niou Masaharu, saudara-saudara! (_readers_ tepuk tangan dan tebar bunga, Niou kissbye)

"Mas, ini bakso pesanannya." Niou kembali tidak bergairah. Ternyata bukan anak-anak Rikkai. Kenapa gak muncul-muncul juga sih!

"Makasih." sahutnya setengah jantung, kemudian mengesot ke dapur. Ia menaruh delapan bungkus bakso itu ke meja, dan menghela napas dengan capek.

Eh, tunggu. Delapan bungkus?

"Hmm! Baksonya dateng~!" Tau-tau Marui muncul di balik punggung Niou. Marui yang mendesah (?) di dekat telinganya nyaris aja bikin dia pingsan berdiri (?).

"GAH! ELO!" Niou berdiri, dan menjauh sambil memegangi telinganya. "Sejak kapan elo—!" Akhirnya Niou baru sadar kalau anak-anak Rikkai udah ada di dapur dari tadi. Saking herannya, Niou gak nyadar kalo dia udah ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Marui ke dekat pintu dapur menuju ruang tengah, dan—

PYAR!

—tiba-tiba saja di lempar dengan sebutir telur hingga si telur pecah dan isinya mengotori rambut indah Niou.

_What_ _the_...?!

Spontan saja, Niou menoleh ke arah datangnya telur barusan. Dari arah Akaya yang cuma nyengir tanpa dosa. "... ups?"

"SERAAAAAAAANG!" Dan kemudian dengan gilanya, anak-anak Rikkai lainnya mulai menyerang Niou dengan butiran-butiran telur yang dilempar secara brutal. Disusul dengan penebaran tepung pada dirinya yang dilakukan oleh si laknat Marui yang tadi sempat mundur demi menghindari amukan massa.

"EEEEHHH?! APA-APAAN—"

BYUR!

Seakan belum cukup, Sanada menambahkan semua kegajean itu dengan menyiramkan seember air pada Niou. "Ah, sori, tangan gue gak ngeliat," gumamnya seenak jidatnya! Sepertinya dia mau balas dendam gara-gara SMS itu.

Seusai Sanada bergumam, para anggota reguler pun tersenyum lebar pada Niou. Mereka puas banget ngeliat penampilan Niou sekarang jadi amat-sangat-nista. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan cairan-cairan aneh yang merupakan perpaduan antara tepung, telur, dan air. Dan karena semua itulah sekarang Niou gak ada bedanya dengan kue setengah jadi! Tinggal dimasukin ke oven, jadi deh!

"'MET ULTAH, BRAAAY...!" Mereka berteriak tiba-tiba. Niou bengong. Bahkan Sanada pun ikutan teriak, tapi dengan raut wajah gak ikhlas.

"Sori, Niou-kun, udah kita kibulin seharian!" Yagyuu merangkul pundak Niou sambil ketawa pelan—baik, lupakan ke-OOC-an yang satu ini—sementara yang lain ikutan teriak-teriak kegirangan. Yah, kecuali Kotetsu yang masih histeris gara-gara pintu tadi sih.

Dan bukannya terharu atau setidaknya senang, Niou malah makin tablo di depan sobat-sobatnya itu.

"ULTAH?" Niou memelototi mereka satu persatu. Tampangnya hancur banget. "Ultah gue lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, gila! Kemana aja lo pada!" Matanya menyusuri ruang dapur secara teliti, mencari seseorang yang ternyata gak ada di sana.

Apakah ada yang sadar bahwa ada satu orang yang tidak muncul dari awal?

Jika tidak, mungkin kalian perlu meningkatkan pengetahuan kalian dan lebih memahami mengenai Rikkaidai.

Yah, ada satu orang yang tidak disebut-sebut dari tadi—Yanagi.

Mau tahu, alasan kenapa dia gak ada selagi Niou sedang menjadi gila gara-gara ulah kekawanannya tersebut?

"Mana Yanagi?"

"Dia lagi ke rumah sakit. Meriksain matanya yang katanya gak bisa dibuka lagi." celetuk Yukimura santai.

"Oh."

Niou segera mengacuhkannya dan kembali fokus terhadap masalah besar yang ada. Sekarang Niou tahu, kenapa bulan lalu di hari ulang tahunnya, anak-anak Rikkai gak ada yang ngasih dia ucapan atau nyinggung soal ultahnya sama sekali. Ya, SAMA SEKALI.

(Pantesan aja mereka jadi pada _error_ gitu, ternyata karena Yanagi lagi gak ada toh!)

Sekarang Niou pun tahu.

Suasana hening untuk sementara waktu selagi keenam orang itu memproses kalimat sewot Niou barusan.

"Eh, udah telat ya?" seru semuanya pada kompakan.

"Yaiyalah, bego! Lama-lama gue bakar juga lu pada!"

"Oh..." Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria. Niou swt.

"Yaudah, hari ini kita makan bakso aja! Niou-senpai yang traktir lho! Tadi aku bongkar celengannya buat bayar bakso ini!" Akaya berseru dengan girang.

"EEEEHH! APAAA!"

"YEEEEEY!" Yang lain mengekor tidak kalah girangnya. Niou pun tersikut dan tewas seketika di dapur.

Semuanya bergembira hari ini, menikmati bakso bersama keluarga Niou lainnya kecuali si Niou sendiri dan Kotetsu. Disaat Kotetsu lagi pingsan karena kehabisan darah (?), Niou justru tergeletak sekarat di dapur dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan bola mata memutih semua.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>–<strong>OMAKE–<strong>

Kerusuhan itu pun kelar dan semua anggota reguler sudah pada pulang semua. Yah, kecuali beberapa orang. Yaitu Yagyuu, Marui, dan Jackal. Yagyuu dan Jackal kedapetan tugas membereskan hasil kehebohan—sia-sia—yang mereka sebabkan. Sedangkan Marui yang lagi asik ngemil keripik singkong rasa bawang yang dia colong dari kamar Niou, hanya memperhatikan Niou dengan tampang datar, yang masih tergeletak di dapur tanpa ditindak-lajuti dan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Niou, elo gak apa-apa?" Setelah menistai Niou, masih bisa-bisanya Marui nanya kaya' gitu!

"..."

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Marui hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli dan berlalu. Baru beberapa langkah ia menjauhi Niou, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ghaib yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"**YAGYUUU! SURUH SOBAT-SOBAT LU BUAT BALIKIN HARGA DIRI GUEEEEEEEEE!"**

Tampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang cuti gara-gara lagi liburan ke Hawaii.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>–<strong>END–<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>(Sekedar catatan. <em>Setting<em> cerita ini adalah bulan Januari yang seharusnya masih musim hujan/ musim salju. Tapi saya lupa karena terbawa suasana (?) dan malah membuatnya menjadi musim panas. Tolong maafkan kebodohan saya ini ._.)

**Author's Note** :

Segila apapun saya, rasanya saya gak bakal pernah bisa senekad ini. Soalnya-bikin-fanfic-nista-begini-bikin-saya-ikutan-merasa-nista-juga. Jika saya menaruhnya di _genre humor,_ itu berarti saya sedang stress akut kaya' si Niou. Dan jangan ditanya kenapa pembukaannya membahas tentang banci ==" Mana panjang banget pula! Cuman dikerjakan dalam waktu 6 jam. Dan saya baru sadar ketika saya telah menuliskan kata –END– barusan. Soalnya saya keasikan nyiksa Niou sampai gak inget waktu sih... /diinjak

Baiklah, sebenarnya ini fanfic tantangan dari saya buat temen saya. Dia nantangin saya, apa saya—yang biasanya cuman bisa bikin fanfic _angst_ dan _romance_—bisa bikin fanfic _humor_ dan nista? Saya sanggupi, dan tau-taunya malah kebablasan nista gini. PUAS ELO, MBAK RIRI? -.-

(DankenapasayapakaiNiousebagaibahankenistaanbeginiadalahkarenasayaselalukepikiransamasuaraseksiNiou XDD /dihajar karena gaje)

Sip! Makasih buat yang mau bersusah payah jadi gila dulu baru mau membaca fanfic ini dengan senang hati XD Dan, _HAPPY_ (_late_) _BIRTHDAY_, NIOU-KUN! Maaf ya, saya baru ingat ultah kamu bulan ini ^^" #dihajar lagi

Mohon maaf jika fanfic ini terlalu nista dan ngelecehin banget. Dan saya _newbie_ di Tenipuri ini, jadi tolong jangan kasari saya /apaansih. Tolong beritahu jika fanfic ini patut dihapus karena melanggar undang-undang (?).

**Best regards,**

**Permen Buntal (?)**

* * *

><p>(11032015. Saya memutuskan untuk melakukan revisi pada fanfic ini, dengan memperbaiki peletakan kata "di", menambahkan garis pemisah, dan memperbaiki kata-kata yang tidak perlu. Meskipun di <em>warning<em> sudah ada peringatan No EYD. XD)


End file.
